New Start
by chelsealovestwilight
Summary: Jake never turned into a wolf. Bella never jumped. Alice never came back. When Edward comes, back who will she chose? Will she be over Eward when he does come back? IF she is in a relationship with Jake, her sun? My first story! Please Read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

This story starts in new moon. I don't own any twilight that is of coarse Stephanie Meyer (my hero).I hope you like the story. Please review. I love your reviews. My first story!!!

Bella's P.O.V

Chapter 1 Broken

There I was sitting in my favorite mechanic's garage. Watching him work. Just a regular Saturday with Jacob. I was thinking of Edward. It still hurts to think of him. But with Jacob around to heal me, my wounds didn't hurt as much. I knew that I would be kicking myself later for thinking of him. It would be like every night that he was gone. I would wake up screaming. Just a normal night without him.

Jacob interrupted my thoughts,'' So....that movie last night was pretty stupid wasn't it."

"Yeah" That was not a lie I remember the movie was all gore that was totally fake. We both laughed. Then there was a small silence that I knew wouldn't last for very long.

"So....", I said trying to change the subject before he said something mushy again, like last night.''is Billy still being stubborn."

He looked at me with his big black eyes and sighed.''Yeah, Like always, I just don't get it, why won't he do any thing. He just keeps saying the same thing over and over."

I seen the pain in his beautiful eyes. For some weird reason I felt his pain. I know the pain of losing someone that was really close. I didn't want that pain for Jacob. Stupid Carma.

"Aw Jake, it will be OK. It will all work out, you'll see.", I said. Then he captured me in a big bear hug, like always.

"Thanks Bells, you truly are the most awesome girl in the world." he said with a chuckle in his voice. We both laughed.

Then, it hit me this is what I want it to be like for every. Just be Jake and I hugging comforting each other. We both had problems. I loved Edward. I loved Jake. He was my sun, my Jake. I loved him. Almost as much as ….Edward. I still hated thinking about him. No one could replace Edward, not even Jake.

He loves me too. I had to tell Jake I loved him or I would soon lose my Jake. My sun.

"Wow, Its late I should take you home."he said. We let go of each other and headed for his Rabbit. He loved driving it so much. It was late probably after 10. I was kind of tried but I didn't want to sleep afraid the dreams of my love would come back to get me.

We got into his car and sat there. I knew he wanted to say something. I could tell by the silence. I broke it,''Jake I need to talk to you."

He looked at me in the darkness. I could feel his eyes on mine. I looked down at the floor. I gulped. I thought am I really going to do this? Am I going to give Jacob the rest of my broken heart?

I took a deep breath. I was about to tell him all of my feelings but I was interrupted by his eyes they were felt with worry.

"If your going to want to ever see me again you should hurry up so that Charlie doesn't expect something. He would probably kill me even if I am his best friend's son.", he said with sarcasm to cover his worrying.

"He probably won't care if we run of to Vegas get married and be show dancers.",I said. We both laughed. I then remembered how much I loved his laugh.

"Yeah" he sighed.''He probably wouldn't........ Show dancers?" We laughed again. Thing were so easy with him.

He started backing out and driving away when he said, "So is that Newton kid still thinking he was a chance."

"I don't know I can't read minds.",like Edward I noted to myself.

"Yeah that would be awesome........Do I still have a chance?'' he asked. It was silent for a long time before he broke the silence again. "What was it you wanted to talk about,"the worry was back I could see it in his eyes when we went by a street light.

I still haven't made a decision yet. When we parked in front of Charlie's, I didn't notice were the time went. Could I do this? Could I give the rest of my heart to Jake, as damaged as it is. If I could, should I , would I?

**Will she give the rest her heart to Jake or will she keep things the same as they have always been.? PLEASE review!!!tell me what you think!Give me some tips for the next chapter please. Thanks for reading!!!**

**-chelsealovestwilight**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I can. I will. Come on just say it. Say it. I took a big deep breathe. Here it goes.

Jake...I..uh...don't know how to say this but here it goes... , I said. It was almost a whisper.

Bella, are you OK. Your turning green...and now red. , we laughed together. I hated when I blushed. It always gave me away. The worry in his eyes was getting deeper. It worried me too.

Then, there was a call from the house. Bella, Is that you? Jake?Hello?

I'm so sorry I have to go I'll see you tomorrow. , I said. But he didn't leave. I didn't either. Then I turned around and said,''Jake I have been trying to say this all day...I love you. You are by sun. I want you forever and ever. , then here came the water works. I hated being able to cry. Sometimes I cried for nothing.

Well I have only one think to ask, well you go out with me?,''he said.

Jake you don't even have to ask. Of coarse I will go out with you. ,I said.

Then something happened I didn't expect. I was picked up and swung around. My feet then were gently placed on the ground. It was Jacob. He was laughing.

What are you doing? , I asked laughing too.

Dancing , he said.

If thats what you want to call it, I said still laughing. He was twirling in circles. I guess he was happy.''You don't have to dance Charlie is watching.

Charlie? What are we doing here? Lets go tell him the good news! ,he said already at the door.

CHARLIE! guess what? Jacob said.

Charlie was freaked out. His eyes were bugged from Jacobs happiness. I guess. He probably was thinking 'What the heck did that boy drink'. I chuckled at that thought.''Really, that is great I'll go call you dad.'' Charlie said.

Oh no what did I get myself into.

Charlie was so happy. So was Billy. And Jake, well he was happier than them all put together. Where did he get this energy.

After about 5 minutes, Charlie said,'' Kids I think its time to sleep.'' he looked at Jake. if you can sleep , he noted.'' I'll be upstairs. Goodnight Jake.

Jake walked out. I followed. Jake, Are you OK?

Better than ever in my life. , he said.''Sorry I have been acting so weird. Are you sure this isn't one of my dreams. , he started to stop being so energetic.'' Would it be weird if I kissed you?

uh... , before I could say an answer, he kissed me. He was so..so...indescribable. I diffidently was in love with him.

Sorry, uh...I got to go , he said urgently. Then he turned around and whispered I love you babe. he was so beautiful.

I whispered I love you to Jakey. , ad I did love him he was my sun. my light when it was dark.

He left. I sighed. I was in love with my best friend. Weird. What was wrong with me? I fell in love with a vampire and now my best friend. I sure know how to pick them, didn't I?

I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I was diffidently in love. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WE ARE SIMPLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FROM STEPHENIe MEYER.

I wake up with a smile on my face, I suddenly open my eyes to see a tall, tan, muscler figure

at the end of my bed.

"BELLA! I MISSED YOU!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

silence..

"I mean good morning..." he said clearing his throat.

Suddenly I hear someone walking up the stair before I can reply. It was Charlie. He was screaming

at the top of his lungs and by the sound the smoke alarm was making i could tell i was needed down stairs

,and fast.

I ran out of bed so fast i didnt stop to think about what i was wearing at the moment, until i

turned and saw Jake's facial expressions.

"soooo, Nice weather were having..."he said staring at me.

I glared at him.

"I'll be downstairs" Jacob said in a strained voice.

"I'll be down soon. if theres a fire theres a fire exstinquisher under the sink, if thats empty theres

more in the hallway closet..top shelf. Keep all flammable objects away from Charlie please, nevermind..

I'll be down soon." I relplied hastily.

I threw an old t-shirt and the first jeans i found, knowing it wouldnt matter if they burnt, they

probably wouldnt make it anyway. I slowly half ran down the stairs hoping i wouldnt fall...again,.

That would just complicate things even more.

When i stuck my head in the kitchen i couldnt believe my eyes. jacob and charlie standing over

the stove (which was on fire) hitting it with oven mits.

I grabbed the fire exstinquisher and took care of business, something only a girl was meant to do.

after the fire was out the detectors were still going off. Luckily Jake was so tall. He didnt even need a

ladder to take the batteries out. You know what they say about tall men...

I grabbed the oven mit only to see they had used my favorite ones!

"CHARLIE! HOW COULD YOU USE THE KITTEN ONES? I GOT THEM FOR CHRISTMAS!"I screamed. I felt so

betrayed...

"Hmmm..looks like thats going on the christmas shopping list for this year..."Jacob said.

I glared at him...

"How can you joke about such a thing?" i ranted.

"Sorry babe. love you." jacob answered.

"Bells, i'll go order breakfast. i'll be right backk..." Charlie said.

"NO NO. it's fine i'll make whatever left in our kitchen!" I replied.

"Then i guess i'll help." Jacob answered.

"NO I think you helped enough. You go watch t.v with Charlie." I said.

"Yeah the cubs are versing the st. louis cardinals." Charlie said.

"Cardinals are gonna win all the WAY!" jacob replied.

"No. cubs are."charlie said.

"Wanna bet?" Jacob answered

"the usual?..."(jacob nods head) "your on."Charlie said.

MADE BY CHELSEALOVESTWILIGHT AND LOVELY LESLIE

follow me on twitter :chelseachelsd

and myspace: **~!ChElSeA ReNeEnEe!~**

stephanie


	4. Chapter 4

WE STILL DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT WOULD BE STEPHINE MEYER...

After breakfast, we sat at the table in silence. Until Jacob's phone rang.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." he sang along. "Hey Embry" he said answering.

Me and Charlie sat at the table staring at each other. We waited for him to get done with his conversation.

"Now i see why you keep your phone on vibrate" i said.

\ Charlie was still silent.

"Yeah...well that was Embry... hes having a huge crazy pa-" he paused knowing Charile was still sitting there."get-to-gether" he smiled.

"Bells you going to this... get-to-gether?" charlie said questionly.

"Yeah... Are you Bells?" jacob said. he was begging with his eyes.

"No, not the puppy dog face. Your not five." i said. I always fell for the puppy face. So did Charlie. Explains alot...

"You made me do it. So its all your fault." he said then he stuck his tougue out at me. Now he was acting five on purpose.

"Jake... before you guys go out i ned to talk to you. alone" Charlie said with a very serious face.

OH NO I thought.

"Sure Charlie" Jacob said. He better not screw this up.

"Bells would you mind going up stairs for a little while?' Charlie said.

"Sure, Ill leave" I said. I wish I really had a choice.

I went half way up the stairs. Then i stompped to make it sound like I when all the way up the stairs. Hahaaa Im to ninja.

"Bella, all the way up stairs." Charlie said. How did he know?

Girrr...Ill just get it out of Jacob later. Wait ... I wonder what kind of "get-to-gether" Embry's gonna have.

Not to long later, Jacob came up stairs and sat on my bed. All he could say was "Wow' I really wanted to know what my dad said.

"Well are you gonna ask me what he said?" Jake asked. I was to busy thinking of what he could have said.

"Uhhh...yea. Sure." i said like i didnt care. I very much did care.

"Well, he said that-" it was his phone again. He sang again "If you want my body and you think im sexy. Hey whats up Quil?" he answered.

Will I every know what Charlie said. Will the get-to-gether be just another crazy teenage party. What was Jacob going to pull? What if there wasnt ever a party and its all made up. OR what if it is just a regular family reunion. Whats he talking about with Embry and Quil? Will he every change his ringtones?

CHELSEALOVESTWILIGHT AND LOVLEY LESLIE


	5. Chapter 5

** I still don't own twilight, I wish I did but the fabulous Stephine Meyer, does. This chapter was written by chelsealovestwilight, recently lovleyleslie has helped for the last few, but this chapter was all me :D thanks for the reviews I love tew get them! And I don't decide how this story goes I just go with what ever I think, if ur reading plz review and ill most likely put ur idea in here somewhere, :D **

** -thanks for the nice review .girl **

** -chelsealovestwilight**

** Chapter 5 **

I'm sitting here, on my bed, waiting for Jake and Quil to stop obsessing over the party. I'm sorry get-to-gether. Quil's not here but I can hear his excitement through the phone.

"I KNO! IT'S GONNA ROCK!", Jake screamed. He then giggled like a school girl. He looked at me I guess to see if I noticed. I did. "OKAY. SEE YA. BYE." he finally pushed end. I suddenly loved that button.

"So...What was that all about." I said. I kind of have been waiting for him or someone to tell me something.

"Oh that? Thats just my ring tone. See they steal my phone and change my ring tone. So that way I can look like a creepy in public places. Seriously they sometimes call me when they know I'm at the store." he said trying to explain himself.

"No, not that. Although thats good to know. I meant the screaming, party, get-together, or Charlie's talk. Tell me something! Please." I said. Then I gave him the puppy dog face. He kissed me. It caught me of guard. I kissed him back. He was just so cute. I love him. "I love you Jake.

"I love you to Bells." he said. He just stared me down with his big black eyes.

"STOP THAT." I screamed.

"Stop what?" he was kinda worried like the famous 'what did I do now' voice. Men are the best at the voice.

"You always change the subject, when I try to talk about the party!" I said. He just kissed me again.

"Sorry, your just so...cute." he said.

"Really? You think I'm so cute? Jake thats so adorable. I think your cute to... hey wait!" I said. He smiled.

"Sorry I did that one on purpose. I was just testing you." he said like that solved it all.

"So what's going on. Please tell me. Its toucher!" I said. He smiled like he loved my pain.

"I'll tell you everything at the party. I have to go help Embry and Quil...uh...set up. Besides we don't want Charlie to hear." he said while standing. He gave me that cute, little, evil 'I'm up to something' smile. He opened his arms waiting for a hug. I shook my head. He wasn't going to tell me. Then no hug.

"Aw come on. Please Bells." he said all sad like.

"Is it toucher?" I said in the 'I'm right' voice. Women are good at that voice. Well men have not yet mastered it.

"UGHHH!" he said with a huge gust of air. I could feel the warmth of his breath. I stuck my right hand out, for a hand shake. He took it and shook my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I said in a monotone voice for more effect. He then pulled me into a huge bear hug. He was so tall. I smelled his black shirt. It smelled like heaven. I didn't wan to let him go. Why did he have to leave?

"Ill pick you up at eight for the party." he said. Still not letting go. I think we both just wanted to stay in this beautiful moment together, forever. "I love you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you to." I said. I looked up at him, still in his embrace. I stood on my tippy toes. He got the memo and lowered his head and kissed me so sweetly. I swear he was a angel. I very tall, warm angel. I smiled. He did to. He walk to the door. I just want to pull him back to me.

"I'LL BE BACK." he said. I guess he was impersonating the terminator. I loved him. I laid in my bed thinking of cute pet names for Jake.

**If yew guys have any ideas for cute pet names review them and ill put them in here. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight and I'm just borrowing the characters for this story, thanks for all the reviews and favorites! If you have an awesome fan fiction that yew want me to read, just review and tell me the title and the writer.

Thanks for the reviews

Twisted Musalih

pheebs33

.girl

This chapter is for yew!

-chelsealovestwilight

I lay there, on my bed. Hummm. Jakes pet name. Jakey cakey. No thats to chessey. Jake cupcake. Ehhh. Jakey boo. Nooo. Ughhh!Why is this so hard?

I decided to just take a shower and get ready for the big night that everyone except Charlie is obsessing over. I'm sure its going to be fun. I hope. I wonder whats going to happen. There are so many possibilities. I froze. What if I'm the only girl there. I though about it. What kind of guy would have a party and only invite one girl who has a boyfriend. I threw that thought out of the possibilities.

I jumped in the shower. I just keep thinking about this party. Ughhh I wish he would just tell me.

I brushed my hair. Is the party dressy. Well is Embry's party. So its probably not dressy.

I checked the clock. 5:47 Ugh... I went down stairs in my robe. Charlie left a note. It said 'Going fishing. Be home by 11. Charlie'. I'm sure he meant I have to be home form the party by 11. ill take anytime with Jake. I sigh. Home alone. I grabbed a bowl and cereal. Cereal for dinner is the best. I'm not a normal person.

I then hear a knock on the door. Oh great, I'm in my robe. I be sneaky and tiptoe around to the door. I hide behind the fridge so they wont see me. I peer my wet head around the corner. I still have a mouth full of captain crunch. Its Jake. I hurry chew my food and rush to the door. Who cares how he sees me. Its not like I was going to make him wait outside while I got dressed.

I opened the door. He came right in side and hugged me. It was a very warm embrace. I loved it. He kissed me.

"Nice party outfit bells." he said laughing.

"Oh yea I was thinking it was a little to... dressy" I said jokingly. I wasn't the best at making funnies.

"Well are you going to sit here or get ready for the party?" he said. He was serious this time.

"Well I kinda just made... dinner and I'm not done." I said.

"Okay, well, then hurry and finish."he said trying to speed up my walking.

"You said eight." I said.

"Well... did I say which time zone?" he said just making something up. I was catching on. I think. I sat down at the table. I finished eating my cereal. The whole time Jake stared at me. It was only a little awkward. I looked at the back of the cereal box. I didn't like eating in front of people. Its not my favorite thing to do. I quickly finished an put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I put up the milk and cereal to.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready now" I said to him heading to the stairs. Jake followed. I got a little nervous. I'm sure he'll step out of the room while I change. If not ill go into the bathroom. We walked in my room. It wasn't in the best shape. It was okay I guess though. I started looking threw my clothes. Jake was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. I decided to do the same. I grabbed my Paramore tee-shirt and my favorite skinny jeans.

He just stared at me. What is he thinking. Its bugging me. "Jake are you okay?" I said kinda worried.

He snapped out of what ever it was. "Oh yea. I'm good." he said. But he didn't seem okay. She seemed distracted and deep in thought. Maybe even a little in pain.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom to change ill be back in a few." I said. I started walking out my bedroom door.

"No, I'll leave. Its your bedroom. You can change in here. Ill just be outside." he said. He was so distracted and out of it. He left. I closed to door and started to change. Whats bothering him? Maybe he'll tell me at the party. I heard a door open then close. It was the front door. Dang was Charlie home already. I hurried and finished getting dressed.

I opened my door hoping to see Jake happy again. Well all I found was nothing. He wasn't there. He didn't not just leave me. I though back to what he said. Maybe he meant outside, like out of the house. I looked for Charlie. He wasn't there. So the door opening and closing was probably Jake going out. Maybe he needed fresh air. I turned the corner of my house to find him.

He wasn't anywhere to be found. His car was gone. I went back in the house to grab my keys. I was going to La Push. I dialed his number as I pulled out of the driveway. It went to voice mail, that means its off. I started to La Push. Why would Jake go home. I bet he's going to Embry's. If he wasn't then I could ask his friends what happened. I dialed Billy's number to get Embry's address or directions. Before I could push send I got a call from Jake. I answered.

"Hey, You called?" he said like he was mad.

"Yea, where are you?" I said I was really worried.

"6672 salvage drive in La Push" he said. He was really mad. I could hear his voice.

"How did you no I wanted Embry's Address?" I said. That was weird. How did he no. He hung up without even saying good bye. What was with him today? I really hope this wasn't my fault.

I pulled in to a drive way. It seemed like a normal house to me. No party. No decorations. No crazy teenagers running around. Maybe it was a get-to-gether. I started to walk up to the door. I noticed the right number for the address. But the weird thing was the sign on the door said, 'Welcome to the Uley's' this was diffidently not Embry's house. I nervously knocked on the door.

** Oh and I made up the address. Its fake. Just letting you no. I like this Chapter :D** **tell me what yew think. sorry I**

**'m trying to update as soon as possible! The next chapter will be up soon :D**

**Still wanting some pet names for Jake. I need some help on the story, any ideas? Review them and ill try to put them in thanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	7. Chapter 7

** I don't own twilight if yew didn't already no that idk why your even here. Jk lol. Welll ill try to update more often. I'm trying to figure how I'm going to write this story. There are many possible ways. I love your ideas. Please review it make me write faster... ill get the next chapter up soon... thanks for the reviews**

** kennedy**

** twisted musalih**

** and more. You no who you are :D**

** PS tell your friends about my story! thanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

There he was. Jacob. He was on the couch as this shirtless guy in cutoff jeans opened the door. Who was this? He seemed so familiar. I knew him from somewhere. I knew that name from somewhere. He motioned me to come on in with out a word.

"Bella stay away, I don't want to hurt you." Jake said. He wasn't going to hurt me. He loved me. I couldn't stay away from him. I just wanted to hug him again. I wish everything was all normal again.

"Jake you won't hurt me. Don't you love me?" I said. I said walking a little closer to the couch.

The guy, which I didn't know gave Jake a look like 'I told you so'. I really got worried then. What else could he possible not be telling me? I just wish we could go to my house and talk everything out. I wish he would tell me everything. I wish I had a clue of whats going on.

"Bella I do its just... just stay over there okay." he said. I didn't want to I just want to kiss him.

"Jake are you okay? Please tell me something. You have been keeping a lot from me lately." I said to him. I didn't want to say much because that one Uley guy was staring at us. Was he Jakes little watch dog?

"Sam, can you let me and Bella take a little bit? I promise I wont get get mad." he said. Why would it matter if he got mad?

"Sure Jake what every you say. Make sure to keep your temper. Ill be I the kitchen if you need me." he said. He gave us a nod as if saying goodbye. We were then alone in the small little living room. Jake was still on the couch I was standing in the middle of the room.

"Bella I love you." he said.

"I love you to Jake." I said. I did mean it.

"I'm just not feeling so good."he said. I guess hes telling me hes sick. It was just fine at my house until we went up stairs.

"Jake what ever it is I'm sure you'll be fine. Why would you say you hurt me?" I asked. I'm sure what ever it is that he couldn't die from it.

"Bella is just … complicated. Ill tell you everything later." he said.

"When Jacob? You said at the party and now your breaking your promise again. Whats with you? If you sick so what, you seem fine to me. You just look mad. Jacob it hard to just keep waiting over and over again." I said I exploded on him.

"Oh I make you wait one day and you wait three months for that stupid blood sucker." he said he was really mad now. Wait how did he no Edward was a vampire? Yea he told me the stories but, he thought they were fake. "Bella. I'm mad yes, but only because you don't trust me. Believe me Ill tell you later. I love you," he said. I was getting madder and more relaxed at the same time.

"Well I just wish you would stop comparing yourself to him. I loved him. I love you. I'm over him. I'm wanting to spend for ever with you. Jake you think that I think that he is better than you, but I don't. Jake your the best thing that every happened to me. I no the whole Edward thing was hard for me. I no that you hated him. I know. Jake hes gone. Hes never coming back. So you have nothing to worry about." I said. It took a lot to tell him that. I don't know where that came from. I don't even know if all that was true. I just want him better. I wanted my life better.

"Really? You mean that?" he said. I nodded. I could say no after all I just said. He was completely calm now.

"Well thats great to no Bella." he said he was happy.

"Well are you okay now?" I asked. I was crossing my fingers in my head for him to say yes.

"Well I think it made it better." he said he stood up and when to the kitchen to talk to Sam. He came back with a smile. "Still up for the party?" he asked.

"Yea... I thought you'd never ask." I said smiling.

"Well I have some.. things to finish up here ill pick you up at nine now. We'll just be a little late." he said. He kissed me so tenderly. It was so adorable. His lips were really hot. It almost burned to kiss him. It made me want him even more. I wish he was all mine and no one else's.

"So you'll tell me everything at the party?" I asked. He better say yes.

"Sure sure. See ya soon. I love you Bells. You make my life worth while." he said so meaningfully. He was cute.

"I love you too. See you soon. Nine this time right?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"This time zone?" I said just to be funny.

"Okay fine." he said. We kissed then I headed out the door. I thought the whole way home. I really love Jake. I though about what I told him. I did love him. But did I love hi more than Edward? Well Edward's gone forever so it doesn't mater if I still love him. I just really need to get completely over him. i turn in to my drive way. I see a very familiar vehicle in the drive. It was in the place where Edward used to park. It wasn't Charlie unless Charlie just bought a brand new shiny silver Volvo. Speak of the devil.

Thanks for reading! ill update soon. O need ideas for this story of idk if ill keep writing it. I still need pet names for Jake.

Tanks muches!

-chelsealovestwilgiht


	8. Chapter 8

** I don't own twilight... I hope yew already no that but just let leting yew no if yew forgot.**

** Keep reviewing it makes me write more if I no that people are reading it. I don't want tew write if no ones reading. Well thanks for the reviews, and favorites. I'm going tew try tew write another book after this one, a sequel that will me M ;D I still would love ideas, :D **

** thanks muches! :D **

** -chelsealovestwilight**

Great. I thought I had to much to deal with already. But I miss him. What if he wants me back? Oh my. I need to hurry up and think about what I would say. I got out of the truck and I looked at the Volvo. I remember all the rides to school in that amazing car. I remembered the night Edward saved me from the weird guys in the ally. Many memories just by the car. I can imagine all the stuff Ill remember when I see Edward's face.

I walked past the car and to my front door. Why didn't I lock it. Well it still wouldn't keep a vampire out. I opened the door. The living room light was on, just as I left it. There was nothing unusual. No Edward staring back at me. No gorgeous vampire wanting me back. Maybe he was in my room. I walked up the stairs nothing. I looked in every room. Nothing out of place or anything.

I walked out of the door. Maybe hes about tew leave. Maybe he didn't see me so hes already at his Volvo. Maybe he was avoiding me. I walked out and looked at the Volvo. There was a piece of paper on the wind shield. I walked over it was a letter. It was in an envelope and said 'Bell Marie Swan' on the front. It was so formal. Just like Edward.

_Bella,_

_ I love you. There is no doubt about that. I know that what I put you through wasn't the most pleasant what to say that I can't take away your beautiful __life. I'm sorry for all the pain and trouble I put you through. I'm sure you and Jacob will be happy together. I just really wish we could start over. I'm sorry. I cant say that enough. I fought the urge to come back for you everyday. I love you with all my non-beating heart. You are my life even if you don't want me in yours. I love you. I need you. Ill understand if you never want to see me again. Just let me know your choice. Ill wait forever for you. If you ever want to talk, I have gotten a new phone number. But ill be staying in my old house. Ill most likely be there. If not feel free to leave a note. Oh and Alice says hello._

_ Hope to see you soon, with love,_

_ forever, Edward Cullen_

_ PS the Volvo is yours. I no you had many memories of this car. Its an 'I'm sorry present'. Enjoy the party._

Wow. I get the Volvo? He must really be sorry. My mouth just fell open. I looked in the car. The keys were in the seat. In the back seat there was something else. There was a wrapped present and something else. I opened the backseat door. It was the pictures he took from me when he left. There was bouquet of roses to .I looked at the wrapped present. I opened it. It was new computer. Gosh. He was so sweet. But I'm with Jake. I can just drop everything and so crawling back to him. Thats not fair to Jake. I also kind of just told him today that I would never leave him for Edward. Man what did I get my self into.

Then as if on Que. Sam pulled in my drive way with Jake in the front seat. He had a bad facial express on his face. He looked mad again. He looked at Sam. Sam just nodded, like he already knew Edward was in town. I walked over to there car. Jake rolled down the window.

"Is Edward back?" he said he was mad. Really mad. It was hard for him to talk.

"Yea" I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"So I guess you going to break up with me now, right?" he said. He was mad but under that red face I seen a little sadness.

"No not really." I said. I told him I wouldn't. So I couldn't. Not to night at least.

"Oh so why is his car here?" he said.

"He left it here with a note and gifts. I got home and it was here. I just got done reading the note and stuff when you showed up." I said.

"Oh, well are you still coming to the party, or not." he said, still mad.

"Yea of course. Why wouldn't I?" I said. I didn't want him to answer that. "So how are we riding?" I said. It would be kind of awkward us riding in the Volvo.

"Sam has other things to do so I was hoping you could drive us." he said. I cant believe this guy who was so huge still wasn't able to drive yet.

"Yea of course. No problem." I said. He got out of the car and thanked Sam for the ride then just stood there. "Are we going to go or are we just going to stand here?" I said.

"Bella we need to talk." he said. He still did look me in the eyes.

" What is it Jake. If its about edwa-" I said he cut me of.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my behavior and I just want you to listen to me first before you say anything." he said looking at me.

"Okay, I'll listen." I said.

"Bella, I love you. I hope you know that. I really do. I would do anything for you. I would fight to the death for you. I no you may not feel that same way, but it wont stop me from loving you. I love everything about you. I love all the random text in the middle of the night. I love the look in you eyes after I kiss you. I love the way you get mad over stupid little things. I love your smile when I tell you I love you. I love everything about you. But I cant stand the way that Edward treated you. He broke you in a million pieces then left you to pick up the pieces on your own. I'm glad he left you because if he didn't then we wouldn't be standing here tonight. After what he did to you, I hat him so much. He cant just walk right back in your life like nothing ever happened. You can't act like those three months were nothing. Bella, don't forget me. You cant just leave me like he left you. Just remember how you felt. Please don't put me through that. I could stand that." he said. He stared to cry. Jacob black was crying!

"Jake, I love you. I couldn't do that to you. Those three months were the hardest I have ever had but I can't imaging my life without you. I couldn't put you through what he put me through. I couldn't live a day knowing I did that to someone. Jake I love you and no sparkly rich vampire will change that. Believe me" I said. I did love him. I don't no what I'm getting myself into.

"Bells I love you. Don't leave." he said hugging me. He was crying on my shoulder. Then he kissed me so tenderly. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into." he said. Smiling.

"Frankly, I don't care." I said. "lets go party until were purple." I said. We walked over to my truck and drove to where ever Jake was leading me. He want to drive but I wouldn't let him. We talked about how school and random stuff. You never know what you'll talk about with Jake.

"Bella, have you every drank?" he asked. I was surprised.

"Not really. Have you?" I asked. He gave me an evil grin. "JACOB BLACK!" I said laughing. I was surprised I thought Jake was innocent.

"Well theres a first thing for everything." he said. "We are going to have lots of fun tonight." he smiled another evil grin. I liked it. I suddenly got scared.

"What about Charlie. Ill get killed. He the chief of police. Did you forget Jake?" I said. "I have to be home but 11 what if he notices? What if he makes me walk a straight line. I'm already a klutz" I said.

"Call and ask to stay with a friend. I'm staying with Embry. His parents are out of town." he said. He had it all planed out.

I called Charlie and asked to stay at Jessica's He said yes and I had to be home by noon. He had a surprise for me. Great.

Jake smiled and said "This is it. Pull in here" there was cars everywhere. There was music and a bunch of kids running around.

"What if the police come?" I asked.

"Its La Push no one calls the cops. Everyones here." he said. "Were very laid back people." he smiled. We got out of the truck. We headed to the front door.

"Bella stay with me no mater what okay" he said. I nodded. He got us to a liquid from the fridge. He handed me on and said "let go out back." we walked out the back door into the backyard. There wasn't that many people out here. He sat down on a tree stump and pated his lap for me to sit. I did. "Cheers" he said. We touched glasses and he took a big drink. I didn't. "Bella. If you don't want to its okay. Ill not drink with you." he said.

"No Jake. I want to." I took a big drink. It tasted very good. Jake smiled and we drunk to gether.

"I love you Bella." he said.

"I love you to Jakey poo poo." I said. Looks like I found his pet name. We both laughed at that.

Everything else was a blur.

** Okay. Bad Bella comes out! next chapter ill be telling all what happened! Well what Jake remembers. Let me no what yew think. Sorry it took me a couple days to update but thanks anyways... :D**

** thanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	9. Chapter 9

** I don't own twilight. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter might have somethings that aren't for children. Thanks for the reviews!**

** tanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

I woke up with a very warm wrapped around me. He waswarm. I looked to see who it was. It was Jake. Thank god. I snuggled closer. I didn't feel so good. I took in my surrounding. Me and Jake were in someones room. I looked through the open door. There were a bunch of people pasted out in the living room. There was a huge mess everywhere. We were in a boy's room. Probably Embry's. I turned to face Jake. Thats when I noticed. He was naked. I looked at my self. I was naked to. I started to freak out In my mind. What happened last night. All I remember was drinking and drinking.

Jake opened his eyes. He smiled "Hey there beautiful" he said.

"Hey Jake" I smiled. I really wish I new what happened.

"Have fun last night?' he asked smiling.

"Yea, of what I remember." I said. "Jake its. 11:47. I need to get home. Charlie said to be home by noon."i said sitting up. I felt sick.

"Okay. Lets get dressed." he said yawning and grabbing his head as he sat up. He grabbed his clothes scattered on the floor. He threw me mind. I was covering up with a blanket. "you no I already seen you naked. You don't have to hide it now." he said laughing.

"Its still weird." I said. We got dressed and left he destroyed house. I felt like I was going to puke the whole way home. The sun in the sky was making me squint my eyes. I had Jake drive. I had him pull over to puke a few times. He seemed like he was fine. I had a bad headache. I just wanted to sleep more. I was so tired. I was so thirsty. You think that with all I drank I would be fine but I wasn't. I closed my eyes. Jake was fine. He was smiling and driving. We didnt seem hungover at all.

"Why are you smiling so much? Don't you feel like puking?" I asked. Just saying that word make me want to hurl.

"Yea, I feel like puking but I'm to happy to really care." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Bella, we did it last night. How can I not be happy. Your not leaving me for Edward. I'm happy." he said.

"Oh. I'm happy to but. For now I'm going to kill someone." I said. We pulled into my drive. Charlie's going to know. He's going to kill me.

"Bella I have to go back to Embry and help clean up. Call me later. Love you. Oh an ddo you mind if I borrow you truck?" he asked.

"Yea, just don't get caught. Love ya. If Charlie kills me I'm blaming you." I said walking into my house. Charlie opened the door for me

"Surprise." he yelled. My mom was sitting in the living room with phil. "Your mom called and said she was visiting." he said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks. Mom!" I hugged her.

"Hey. Hows my lovely little girl doing?" she said.

"i'm doing great. Hows my hair brained mother?" I asked jokingly.\

"I don't know but you awesome mother is doing great." she said.

"What brings you out here?" I said letting go out of her embrace.

"Phil's team is having a game not to far from here and I had to take up this chance to see my little baby." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Whose Volvo is that in the drive? Phil was eying it." she asked.

"One of my... friends. He wanted tew give it to me but, I don't think I could take it." I said.

"Okay well. We need to catch up. I hear your dating Jacob. Hes a nice boy. I hear a lot from Charlie about you to. Well how was the party?" she asked.

"It was fun." I said. What was I going to say oh well me and Jacob had sex right in front of Charlie and Phil. "Hey mom lets go upstairs and talk?" I asked.

"Yea, of course." she said. I told her everything. He r jaw dropped. She hugged me and understood. "Bella I knew this would happen sometime but I hoped it was after you were married. But its okay, your a teenage girl you make mistakes. I just am so disappointed in you. Your first time and you cant even remember it." she said.

"I love you mom." I said. "If I have anymore problems ill call you. I love you mom. Thanks for understanding. Ill miss you and it sucks that you have to leave." I said. We hugged and said our good byes. They left and I was alone in the house with Charlie.

"Bella. Your mom told me something. I think we need to talk about it." he said my heart dropped and I was to afraid to pick it up.

**thanks for reading! REVIEW! :O**

** thanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	10. Chapter 10

** I don't own twilight. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter might have somethings that aren't for children. Thanks for the reviews!**

** tanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

I woke up with a very warm wrapped around me. He waswarm. I looked to see who it was. It was Jake. Thank god. I snuggled closer. I didn't feel so good. I took in my surrounding. Me and Jake were in someones room. I looked through the open door. There were a bunch of people pasted out in the living room. There was a huge mess everywhere. We were in a boy's room. Probably Embry's. I turned to face Jake. Thats when I noticed. He was naked. I looked at my self. I was naked to. I started to freak out In my mind. What happened last night. All I remember was drinking and drinking.

Jake opened his eyes. He smiled "Hey there beautiful" he said.

"Hey Jake" I smiled. I really wish I new what happened.

"Have fun last night?' he asked smiling.

"Yea, of what I remember." I said. "Jake its. 11:47. I need to get home. Charlie said to be home by noon."i said sitting up. I felt sick.

"Okay. Lets get dressed." he said yawning and grabbing his head as he sat up. He grabbed his clothes scattered on the floor. He threw me mind. I was covering up with a blanket. "you no I already seen you naked. You don't have to hide it now." he said laughing.

"Its still weird." I said. We got dressed and left he destroyed house. I felt like I was going to puke the whole way home. The sun in the sky was making me squint my eyes. I had Jake drive. I had him pull over to puke a few times. He seemed like he was fine. I had a bad headache. I just wanted to sleep more. I was so tired. I was so thirsty. You think that with all I drank I would be fine but I wasn't. I closed my eyes. Jake was fine. He was smiling and driving. We didnt seem hungover at all.

"Why are you smiling so much? Don't you feel like puking?" I asked. Just saying that word make me want to hurl.

"Yea, I feel like puking but I'm to happy to really care." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Bella, we did it last night. How can I not be happy. Your not leaving me for Edward. I'm happy." he said.

"Oh. I'm happy to but. For now I'm going to kill someone." I said. We pulled into my drive. Charlie's going to know. He's going to kill me.

"Bella I have to go back to Embry and help clean up. Call me later. Love you. Oh an ddo you mind if I borrow you truck?" he asked.

"Yea, just don't get caught. Love ya. If Charlie kills me I'm blaming you." I said walking into my house. Charlie opened the door for me

"Surprise." he yelled. My mom was sitting in the living room with phil. "Your mom called and said she was visiting." he said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks. Mom!" I hugged her.

"Hey. Hows my lovely little girl doing?" she said.

"i'm doing great. Hows my hair brained mother?" I asked jokingly.\

"I don't know but you awesome mother is doing great." she said.

"What brings you out here?" I said letting go out of her embrace.

"Phil's team is having a game not to far from here and I had to take up this chance to see my little baby." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Whose Volvo is that in the drive? Phil was eying it." she asked.

"One of my... friends. He wanted tew give it to me but, I don't think I could take it." I said.

"Okay well. We need to catch up. I hear your dating Jacob. Hes a nice boy. I hear a lot from Charlie about you to. Well how was the party?" she asked.

"It was fun." I said. What was I going to say oh well me and Jacob had sex right in front of Charlie and Phil. "Hey mom lets go upstairs and talk?" I asked.

"Yea, of course." she said. I told her everything. He r jaw dropped. She hugged me and understood. "Bella I knew this would happen sometime but I hoped it was after you were married. But its okay, your a teenage girl you make mistakes. I just am so disappointed in you. Your first time and you cant even remember it." she said.

"I love you mom." I said. "If I have anymore problems ill call you. I love you mom. Thanks for understanding. Ill miss you and it sucks that you have to leave." I said. We hugged and said our good byes. They left and I was alone in the house with Charlie.

"Bella. Your mom told me something. I think we need to talk about it." he said my heart dropped and I was to afraid to pick it up.

**thanks for reading! REVIEW! :O**

** thanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	11. Chapter 11

** I don't own twilight. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter might have somethings that aren't for children. Thanks for the reviews!**

** tanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

I woke up with a very warm wrapped around me. He waswarm. I looked to see who it was. It was Jake. Thank god. I snuggled closer. I didn't feel so good. I took in my surrounding. Me and Jake were in someones room. I looked through the open door. There were a bunch of people pasted out in the living room. There was a huge mess everywhere. We were in a boy's room. Probably Embry's. I turned to face Jake. Thats when I noticed. He was naked. I looked at my self. I was naked to. I started to freak out In my mind. What happened last night. All I remember was drinking and drinking.

Jake opened his eyes. He smiled "Hey there beautiful" he said.

"Hey Jake" I smiled. I really wish I new what happened.

"Have fun last night?' he asked smiling.

"Yea, of what I remember." I said. "Jake its. 11:47. I need to get home. Charlie said to be home by noon."i said sitting up. I felt sick.

"Okay. Lets get dressed." he said yawning and grabbing his head as he sat up. He grabbed his clothes scattered on the floor. He threw me mind. I was covering up with a blanket. "you no I already seen you naked. You don't have to hide it now." he said laughing.

"Its still weird." I said. We got dressed and left he destroyed house. I felt like I was going to puke the whole way home. The sun in the sky was making me squint my eyes. I had Jake drive. I had him pull over to puke a few times. He seemed like he was fine. I had a bad headache. I just wanted to sleep more. I was so tired. I was so thirsty. You think that with all I drank I would be fine but I wasn't. I closed my eyes. Jake was fine. He was smiling and driving. We didnt seem hungover at all.

"Why are you smiling so much? Don't you feel like puking?" I asked. Just saying that word make me want to hurl.

"Yea, I feel like puking but I'm to happy to really care." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Bella, we did it last night. How can I not be happy. Your not leaving me for Edward. I'm happy." he said.

"Oh. I'm happy to but. For now I'm going to kill someone." I said. We pulled into my drive. Charlie's going to know. He's going to kill me.

"Bella I have to go back to Embry and help clean up. Call me later. Love you. Oh an ddo you mind if I borrow you truck?" he asked.

"Yea, just don't get caught. Love ya. If Charlie kills me I'm blaming you." I said walking into my house. Charlie opened the door for me

"Surprise." he yelled. My mom was sitting in the living room with phil. "Your mom called and said she was visiting." he said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks. Mom!" I hugged her.

"Hey. Hows my lovely little girl doing?" she said.

"i'm doing great. Hows my hair brained mother?" I asked jokingly.\

"I don't know but you awesome mother is doing great." she said.

"What brings you out here?" I said letting go out of her embrace.

"Phil's team is having a game not to far from here and I had to take up this chance to see my little baby." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Whose Volvo is that in the drive? Phil was eying it." she asked.

"One of my... friends. He wanted tew give it to me but, I don't think I could take it." I said.

"Okay well. We need to catch up. I hear your dating Jacob. Hes a nice boy. I hear a lot from Charlie about you to. Well how was the party?" she asked.

"It was fun." I said. What was I going to say oh well me and Jacob had sex right in front of Charlie and Phil. "Hey mom lets go upstairs and talk?" I asked.

"Yea, of course." she said. I told her everything. He r jaw dropped. She hugged me and understood. "Bella I knew this would happen sometime but I hoped it was after you were married. But its okay, your a teenage girl you make mistakes. I just am so disappointed in you. Your first time and you cant even remember it." she said.

"I love you mom." I said. "If I have anymore problems ill call you. I love you mom. Thanks for understanding. Ill miss you and it sucks that you have to leave." I said. We hugged and said our good byes. They left and I was alone in the house with Charlie.

"Bella. Your mom told me something. I think we need to talk about it." he said my heart dropped and I was to afraid to pick it up.

**thanks for reading! REVIEW! :O**

** thanks muches**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the whole few chapters. On my computer it said that it was the chapter then I posted it. And I tried again. This is the real chapter. Sorry for the in convince. This is chapter 12 now. Iguess. **

**Thanks for reading! I really love you guys. **

**I cant believe this little idea came into a huge awesome story.**

**I have many things planed for the next chapters but...**

**I could always use ideas.**

**It makes my day to see a review on my story.**

**I never thought I would write this many chapters.**

**I didn't think so many people would favorite and such.**

**Tanks for all the reviews and favorites.**

**Remember to tell your friends!**

**DISCLAIMER! THERE MAY BE SOME INAPROPITE TOPICS IN THE REST OF MY BOOK.**

**Tanks muches.**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

"Charlie let me explain." I said after a big gulp. How am I going to explain this to my chief of police dad. Great.

"You better. I cant believe this." he said. He was very disappointed I could tell.

"Okay well, you see. I when to the party with Jake and well one thing lead to another. He did pressure me I promise. Don t kill him. It was uh... my idea." I said to save Jake's butt. I really was going to get in trouble but sooner or later I'll be ungrounded and it not like I can't sneak Jake in.

"What!" he said. He was mad now. I could see his face turn red. "So you had sex with Jacob last night?" he asked.

"Dad don't get mad. I'm sorry." I said. I was sorry for letting him down but not for doing it.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. But Bella! How could you. I thought you were innocent. I cant believe it. I thought Jake was a good kid to. Oh when I get a hold of him. I have to go talk to billy. Oh and your in trouble. When I get back, I will have a punishment for you." he said he was really mad. Crap. I'm stupid. I thought that was what he was wanting to talk about. Guess not.

"We'll talk later. Bye bells. Oh and don't leave this house until I get back." he said. He left. He closed the door pretty hard. I'm such a retard. I wish I would have just freaking listened. Ugh. This is horrible! I'll Call Jake and warn him. At least I can try to help this. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Bells." he said in the cutest voice ever.

"Hey Jake. How much do you love me?" I asked. I hope he wasn't going to be super mad at me. I don't want him to be mad like last night before the party. I just wanted us both to be happy.

"I love you more than life itself. Why what did I do know. What did you do?" he said. I could tell he was getting a little worried now. There was a little pause. "Bella? Are you okay? Where are you? Is anyone there? Whats going on?" he said. His voice lowered and got a little angry like. "IS it Edward?"

"No No. Nothings wrong its just I kind of. Well. I accidentally. Don't get mad at me okay?" I said. I really don't want him mad.

"What is it Bella tell me." he said. He was getting mad. I had to tell him soon or hell be even madder.

"Well. You now how we had the party last night?" I asked. There was no reply so I guess he was waiting for me to just say it. "well . I didn't mean to but I kind of told Charlie." I said. Here it comes the madness.

"Oh what did he say are you in trouble. Your not support to tell your parents when you drink. Especially if hes the chief of police." he laughed.

"No. thats the part I left out." I said.

"Wait, so you told him you didn't go to your friends?" he ask. I bet he hoped that that was the worst I told him.

"No I didn't say that either." I said.

"So you told him.." he said there was a pause. "You didn't." he said. This wasn't good. There was only on thing left to tell Charlie. I told him the whole story. He wasn't that mad. I was surprised.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really am. I didn't mean to tell him. I thought that was what he was wanting to talk about. I'm stupid." I said. I was disappointed in myself. Why did I tell him. He would have never know.

"Its okay. Its fine. They would have found out sometime. Are you grounded?" he asked.

"I think so. I don't no yet hes thinking of a punishment. Oh and theres one more thing." I said.

"What? Theres more?" he asked and little worried him his voice.

"He's kind of oh his way to your house. Hes going to discuss a punishment for us. Hes telling Billy." I said. I bite my lip in hope he would still not be mad.

"Well, were in this together. Can I come over?" he asked.

"Well he said I cant leave. Technically I'm not leaving. And were not grounded yet. So ya. Hurry before Charlie gets home" I said.

"I need to see you before were both grounded until were eighteen. Lucky you that wont be long for you." he said. "See ya soon. Bye" we hung up. I waited by the door for his gorgeous figure to knock on my front door.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and such.**

** Thanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	13. Chapter 13

** Sorry about last chapter, it as all crazy! And there was a lot of typos but idk why they don't show up on open office. Well anyways, the most important one was when Bella was explaining to Charlie what happened. I meant to say he didn't pressure her. Sorry!**

** OH AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I PROMISE! I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS JUST THE IDEAS AND WORDS. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IM JUST BORRWING THEM.**

** IF YOU ARENT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS DONT! OKAY... MAY CONTAIN SOME THINGS NOT GOOD FOR LITTLE CHILDREN... YOU WERE WARNED!**

** Sorry for all the typos. And not updating soon. Thanks for reading.**

** ANY IDEAS?**

** REVIEW THEN!**

** GOSHHH.**

** -chelsealovestwilight.**

He stood there so perfect. He knocked. Even though he didn't have to. I was already at the door. He hugged me so sweetly, lifting my feet of the ground. I just felt like this is how everything was suppose to happen. Everything was different with him. It was perfect. It was how its suppose to be.

I was a little surprised when he had a guitar in his hand. When did he learn to play? Did he learn or was he just playing around?

"Look Bella. I got this from Embry. He got a new one and I'm gonna try to learn how to play. Isn't it cool?" he said as if answering my question.

"Yea, thats so cool. I always thought guys with guitar were hot." I smiled. I kissed he seductively. Man, he was just so great.

"Good. I need all the help I can get." he said sweetly though the kiss. I could feel his smile.

"I don't think so. Your already as hot as can be." I laughed. He did to. I think he liked me saying that. Since Edward wanted me back. I guess he thinks I'm going to leave him.

"Well if you say so." he said. He sat the guitar down against the wall. He walked back towards me. He pulled me into a hot kiss. It was the best kiss ever. Better than a cold dead sparky fairy. He kissed like a fish. Forget Edward. For now. One thing let to another then we were on the couch. I started to take of his shirt.

"Bella, this isn't what I came over here for. And what if Charlie comes home? I'm sorry. We have to be on our best behavior in front of him. He probably hates me now. I have to earn back his trust. We can do this later if you know what I mean?" he said. I couldn't argue with the whole Charlie thing. I had to earn back his trust to.

"What do you mean by later?" I said. I didn't know what it was but I think I'll like it.

"I'm gonna sneak in. I'm a ninja." he said with a smirk.

"Not to crush your dreams but, your not a ninja." I said.

"Oh really. Did you just see me do that?" he said standing up. I didn't like it because I loved the warmth of his body.

"Do what, Jake?" I said confused.

"Exactly." he said siting back down and putting his arm around me. I was happy again. About five minutes went by and I started to burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I get it now! Ha ha haaa. Good one Jake." I said.

"Wow, your slow. But its okay I'm not the brightest crayon in the tool shed either." we laughed so much."I love you. And ill love you tomorrow to." he said through his smile. I kissed him. Charlie walked in and just stared at us. He had his hand around me and I was siting oh him lap. Not the best view for Charlie.

I got of his lap and ran to Charlie to explain. "Charlie, its not what it looks like. We weren't doing anything promise." I said.

"I know. I was a little harsh its just I cant believe my daughter is growing up so fast. I don't like it. I'm sorry I freaked out. But I had every right to. You would to if you had a kid. Thank goodness you aren't." he said. He was thinking a little. "Are you?" he asked a little angry.

"Uh, I don't think so." I said looking at Jake. My heart dropped. What if I was? I was silently freaking out and I think my eyes showed it.

"Don't tell me you did use... uh precautions." he said. I could tell he didn't want to talk about this. I didn't either. And I bet Jake felt the same way.

"Sorry Charlie. We kind of didn't. We didn't plan... uh you know." Jake said.

"Thats it Jake leave! NOW!" he screamed.

"Bye Bella. Ill miss you." he said walking out the door.

"Bye." I said. I wish this would have ended better.

"Bella, just go to your room. I cant look at you. Just go! And your grounded for two weeks. No Jake. No phone." I handed him my phone. I walked up to my room in shame.

I sat and waited by my bedroom window. I decided to put up my gift from Edward. I watched stupid videos on the computer until I heard a little rock throw at my window. I opened it slowly and with out a sound to see Jake waving.

"Hey I'm coming up." He tried climbing my tree. He wasn't that ninja. After a while, he got close to the widow and got in. "Gosh, Bella did you have headphones one?"

"No why?"

"Because, I was throwing rocks for five minutes. I was about to throw that big one right there." he said pointing at a huge rock that was as big as my head. We both laughed softly.

We talked about stupid random stuff until three In the morning. We had to leave I kissed him softly and he left were he came.

I started to fall asleep until I seen a figure in my corner. I looked closely. It could be Jake. It looked like a women. It was a vampire I could see her read eyes threw the darkness, as she walked closer. My heart dropped and I let out a silent scream. This was it. I am dead.

** Nice cliff hanger? well any ideas who it is.? Review,,, blah blah blahhh. You know what tew dew!**

** Thanks muches,**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I PROMISE! I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS JUST THE IDEAS AND WORDS. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IM JUST BORRWING THEM.**

** IF YOU ARENT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS DONT! OKAY... MAY CONTAIN S OME THINGS NOT GOOD FOR LITTLE CHILDREN... YOU WERE WARNED!**

** Sorry for all the typos. And not updating soon. Thanks for reading.**

** ANY IDEAS?**

** REVIEW THEN!**

** GOSHHH.**

** -chelsealovestwilight.**

ALICE!

"Hey," she whispered, she didn't hug me. "Sorry, I'm suppose to be hunting but I sneak over here. It wasn't easy. It took me a few days." she said.

"It fine. Whats up?" I said. I wondered why she was here.

"Bella, uh is there anything you would like to tell me?" she said. I automatically thought about Jake.

"Yea, well what happened was-" I was cut of.

"I know. I seen it." I felt embarrassed. "And Bella, thats why I'm here." she said. I just waited for her to tell me. "Bella, I'm just going to cut to the point... your pregnant." she said.

"What?" I said. I couldn't believe it. "I'm ... with Jakes … and Charlie's gonna... What?" I was freaking out.

"Yes, I seen it." she nodded.

"Is it a girl or boy?" I asked.

"Its undecided yet. As soon as I know ill let you know. Edward doesn't know but I'm sure he'll find out sooner of later. But ill keep it a secret for now. I will for as long as I can." she said. " I have to go hunt but, I need your number. We'll stay in touch."

I gave her my number and she left. I sat there until nine. Thinking of what I 'll tell Jake, when ill tell Jake, how ill tell Jake. Then Charlie.

I got up and made Charlie breakfast it was his day off and he was staying home to make sure I was. I made his favorite. I had to break the news. But first I called my mom and had a long talk with her.

Charlie walked down the stairs and it wasn't long until the screams came.

"No! Its not happening. No. This is just a dream. No. Its impossible. No. I can't be a grandpa. No." he just mumbled.

"I'm sorry dad." I just kept apologizing. I was sorry. This was never suppose to happen.

It wasn't long until Charlie left. He went to Billy's. I went in my truck. I took the short cut that Jake showed me. I sped. I got there first and billy answered. He wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry Billy. I need to talk to Jake. Its really important and Charlie is on his way. I think hes going to kill him. Please let me in. Charlie is going to tell you all about it I'm sure. Please." all the words poured out like water.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in. What happened and ill let you in if its that important." he said.

"I'm pregnant." I said. His mouth dropped opened and he opened the door to me. I ran into Jakes little room. I woke him up.

"Jake! Wake up! Please hurry. Charlie's coming." I said jumping on his bed.

"What. What is it? Why are you here. Why is Charlie coming here?" he said half asleep.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yea, more than anything. Why? What did you do?" he asked he was awake now.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What? How do you know? Are you sure?" he asked. His eyes were huge.

"Alice." thats all I said. I'm sure he knew.

"Oh my god. No way!" he said. He seemed happy.

"Oh and Charlie's on his way to kill you. Ill tell your child, you loved her.

"Her. Its a girl?" he seem disappointed.

"I don't know. Alice cant see if its a boy or girl because its undecided." I said. "but I hope its a girl."

"Oh, I want a boy." he said.

We heard the door open. We had to face him. Charlie.

**REVIEW!**

** thanks muches**

** -chelsealovetwilight**


	15. Chapter 15

** Thanks for reading.**

** Means a lot! ill try to update soon. I haven't been updating because I have some classes during the day now. Thanks for reading...**

** tanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

"Charlie. Please don't cause a big scene. This will all work out okay. Just relax." I said trying to calm him down.

"Charlie. I now your mad at both of them right now but, just calm down. I love Jacob and you love Bella so we both must do whats right for them. Just have a seat." Billy said. I guess Charlie realized how it was and how he was acting, because he sat down and took a deep breathe. He out his head in his hands.

"Billy, what are we going to do? We always wanted them to fall in love and have kids, but not this soon. Not this age. Man, I can't believe it." he said his head still in his hands.

"Well, Charlie. We need to stand behind there decision to keep it or … not. They are the only ones who know whats best for them at this point. I personal think that Jacob isn't ready to be a father." he said. Looking at thee floor. "But, if he thinks he is... well its his choice. But, Bella has the overall decision. She needs to know the responsibility of having a baby. Charlie we can only help them at this point. What's done is done and we cant change the past." he said.

"I don't think either of them are ready to have a kid. I don't even like the thought of them as parents. I'm not ready to be a grandpa." he said.

"I no me either. But Charlie they need to make the choice."

"okay. I just cant believe it! How could this happen?" he said. "Sorry Billy for the whole about to kill your son thing. I was just so mad. I'm gonna go get my mind of it." he said standing up.

"Charlie, we could go fishing if you want. We can let them to talk here." he said. They both gave us a look.

"Don't do any other stupid stuff." Charlie said and Billy nodded. The gathered there stuff and eventually left. Me and Jake all alone in his small little cozy living room.

"So Bella, what are we going to do?" he said.

"Well, What do you want to do Jacob."

"Uh. Bella its your decision. Your the one whose gonna be carrying it around for nine months, not me."

"Yea, but lets say I keep it. Would you stay with me?"

"Yea, of course. Even if you didn't." I smiled at that.

"So do you personally want to keep it. I won't get mad if you don't."

"I do. This might sound weird but, I always wanted a kid with you. Its sooner than I imagined. If we did have a kid and started a family then there is no chance of you going back to Edward."

"Yea, so you want to keep it?"

"yea, but Bella, if you choose to … not keep it then I would stand behind your decision."

"So its final. Were having a baby." he jumped of the couch and grabbed me in a huge embrace. He kissed me and smiled.

"I love you, and our little baby." he placed his hand softly over my stomach. Even thought you couldn't tell I was pregnant, it was cute.

We sat in that living room the whole day talking about names, and if it was a boy or girl. We had a lot to figure out. Where is he staying. Its Jake moving in or I moving in with him. The money. There was a lot. We decide to wait until they got home to talk with them about it all. We had nine months to figure it out.

**Questions? review then silly!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


	16. Chapter 16

** SORRY LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT OT PUT THAT I DONT OWN TWILIGHT... SORRY. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

** TANKS MUCHES**

** -chelsealovestwilight**

A four months went by of the same old same old. Jake seemed more protective over me thought. There was also no sign of Alice in a long time, except a little look from across the cafeteria. I guess shes just trying to keep it from Edward. Jake decided we needed to do couple stuff before we had a baby with us. We went to the beach and different places. Jake also got a job at newtons with me. We had to pay for the baby somehow. Charlie and Billy helped to. We had a fund set up just for the baby. I decided not to tell anyone about it until later. I didn't want Edward finding out from them. I wanted to tell him my self. That is exactly what I'm planing to do today after school. Jacob told me to meet him on the beach at eight so I had time.

"Edward, I need tot talk to you in private." I said to him in the parking lot of the school. The rest of the Cullen's were already in there cars. He told them they could go home and we walked into the forest. It was so familiar to me.

"I cant believe it! It took you long enough to come back. I thought you would never break up with Jacob. I'm so happy." he said. He hugged me. I just stood there stiff in his arms.

"No Edward. I think you are confused. I'm still with Jake and happier than ever. There something else. Someone needed to tell you. I though it would be better if I told you. I'm pregnant with Jakes baby. I'm sorry." I said.

"What? Your. Pregnant. With. Jacob. Black's. Baby?" he said threw his teeth. His breathe shortened. He ran. I almost didn't see him leave. I walked back into the parking lot. I had tears running down my face. I couldn't believe it. I was crying over him.

I drove home to an empty house. I just took a shower and stared at my belly. I could see it getting bigger everyday. Ive been wearing bigger shirts that aren't tight to hide it. I don't know how everyone didn't know at my school. It was hard to miss. Maybe they all new but didn't say anything. Well, Edward seemed surprised so maybe they didn't know. I was going to tell them all tomorrow. Then I wont have to keep it a secret.

Ive be waiting a long time to get my first ultrasound. My dad scheduled my appointment. In three days ill know if I have a girl or boy. I'm so excited. So is Jake. He has been waiting a long time to find out. We all have been waiting patiently. Charlie is even a little excited now. Billy has helped him out a little. They both are very happy now.

I got ready for my date tonight. I'm just madly in love with Jake. Were going to have a baby together. I drove to the beach with a much of thoughts in my mind. I pull up and see him laying on the beach. There was a picnic basket and a blanket layed out on the sand. It was very romantic. He was such a cutie.

"Hey there beautiful." he said standing up and kissing me.

"Hey there handsome." I kissed him back. "So whats the big idea."

"Nothing." he smiled.

"Okay."

"So how was school?"

"Good. Well, after school I told Edward about the whole baby thing."

"How did he take it?"

"Not so well, he thought I was taking him back. I told him there was no way now. I'm having a baby."

"Yea, and besides you love me right?"

"Yea, of course I love you."

"So if you wouldn't pregnant, would you go back out with ed Edward?"

"Uh. No. I'm over him."

"Good. Because I have a surprise for you." he was pulling something out of the basket. It was a little black box. Oh My God. He grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you with every part of my soul and heart. Will you marry me?" my mouth just fell opened. He did not just ask me that.

"Yes Jacob Black. I do!" he pulled me into the sweetest hug ever. Then the most indescribable kiss. I'm going to get married. To Jake my best friend.

"Mrs. Black. I like that." he smiled. We had the most cutest date ever. Apparently he already got Charlie's blessings. My life was going great.

"Lets make a bet. If its a boy well get married next week and have a small private wedding here on the beach." he said,

"If we have a girl, we wait and have a wedding after shes born and a big wedding in Jacksonville." I said. I wanted my mom here for that moment. We shook on it. "Its a deal."

** REVIEW!  
DO YOU THINK ITS A BOY OR GIRL?**

** Tanks muches!**

** -chelsealovestwilight**


End file.
